


Suspend-us

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, DOTO spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Outsider in Suspenders, Possessive Corvo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for Non-Lethal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: When the Outsider settles in his new home that is the Dunwall Tower, Corvo hurries to show him the joys of court fashion. Suspenders may be a trend among the nobles, but Corvo wouldn't mind them gone from the Outsider's body entirely.Corvo growls in his neck and pushes on the clip. One suspender slides off the Outsider’s sharp bony shoulder.





	Suspend-us

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write the Outsider in suspenders, and here I hurry to provide!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) Got a prompt for me? I take those as well!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The tailor they called upon for help stands beside the man whose confused face is reflected in a tall mirror. His trousers are done in a fine and noble Dunwall manner, dark blue fabrics of the Kaldwin fashion, edges trimmed with shimmery gold. It makes his ghostly pale skin look even colder, but only highlights the charm of his face. His upper body is wrapped in a shirt of white cotton which is soon to be hidden under a vest that Corvo sees hanging on the wardrobe door.

“For such a body any outfit would do. But let us give you a certain style,” the tailor stuffs pins in her thin lips and begins fixing a white tall collar of the Outsider’s shirt. Corvo smiles a little when the Outsider brings a hand up to stop her.

“Could we… keep the collar down? Please.”

The tailor shrugs and brings the folded fabric back down, revealing gentle skin of the Outsider’s neck. Corvo thinks he understands why the man would prefer a change for this particular element of his attire and nods in encouragement.

It was his idea, after all. Give the Outsider something new to look at in the mirror every morning when he wakes up. Replace black and gray leather of the Void with softness of real fabric, open his body up and grace his frame. He would have him dressed as finely and brightly as possible, only to reflect the golden lights of the Dunwall Tower. And when the lights go out, they would do well without any attire at all.

The tailor finishes fixing up the Outsider’s starched white shirt and steps back to measure up her work. The Outsider takes this opportunity to try and escape, but before he can slip off the stool, the woman catches his arm and steadies him back up.

“Hold on there, sir, we are far from done yet,” she sticks a pin in his sleeve fold, making the Outsider wince and Corvo smile more. “You are just like Lord Protector when he arrived to the Tower years back. All jittery and impatient, so hard to keep in one place to fix his collars and pockets.”

“I was in a hurry to meet the Empress for a grand dinner, madam Josephine.”

The tailor huffs with a scolding smile.

“Always running around with the Empress. She had me tailor her new suits every week after you came, Corvo, each time with more flourish and detail. And now you bring me this young lad and want me to dress him just as finely. I do wonder why.”

She flashes a knowing look at Corvo who bites on his own lips to hide away a content smile. The Outsider rolls eyes. Madam Josephine stops talking after this and brings up a set of black suspenders which she clips to the Outsider’s pants.

“Not one proper gentleman or lady leaves their home without suspenders. Look how fine they are.”

She turns the Outsider to the mirror and he looks at the reflection with just a bit of curiosity. His fingers are hooked under the suspenders as he measures their tensity.

“Now, you wait here, honey, I need to get a few more jackets for you to try on. Will you do me a favour, master Corvo, and remain here?”

When madam Josephine leaves, the Outsider steps down and approaches Corvo.

“I cannot believe a human being needs so much fabric to keep them warm and pleasant to an eye. I did not foresee it.”

His fingers are still hooked under the suspenders which contrast starkly against his skin and shirt. Corvo stares down at the Outsider, still smiling at him softly.

“You will have to get used to it. The court always requires a frequent change of attire and fashion to discuss. Of course, it’s tiresome, but try and look at it as yet another human peculiarity to study.”

Affection swells inside him as the Outsider pushes head in his chest and encircles his waist with arms. He is so much smaller when not hovering above the ground in the surge of Void power. His eyes are ancient and his face looks old enough, but when he presses his nose in Corvo’s fronts, the man can’t help but get protective over his lover.

“Stupid court and stupid clothing. Corvo, you are a Royal Protector and your daughter is the Empress. Surely, you can do something about this.”

“Not if I want to put us all in danger of the court’s vexation. And that is a power not to toy with.”

The Outsider looks up and kisses Corvo’s chin. Corvo smiles wider and bumps their foreheads together. The Outsider’s lips hover at his cheek and closer to his mouth.

“Unless, of course, we get rid of these suspenders later. Not that I don’t like them…”

Corvo smiles broadly at the Outsider’s open eyes. They are clear and wide as he looks up at his lover. His hands wrap over Corvo’s neck affectionately, bringing him ever so close. Corvo can feel the edges of the suspenders push into his own jacket and it makes his breathing hitch. The Outsider’s teasing smile now matches his own as they kiss and the young man mutters playfully when he pulls away to catch his breath.

“That, my dear Corvo, is something I can endorse and help with.”

Before he can do or say anything, the door opens with madam Josephine standing in the walkway, arms busy with a bunch of jackets. She clicks her tongue in playful irritation when Corvo lets the Outsider slip out of his hold. The two man share a smile while the tailor grumbles about their complete inability to stay responsible adult men as they are, messing up her careful work on the Outsider’s shirt.

It’s only hours later with the court asleep and excited for a new wave of gossip for the morning that Corvo and the Outsider bring their promise to life. Sat before Corvo’s tall and wide mirror, decorated with dusted gold and intricate carving, he slowly undoes madam Josephine’s work, messing up the folds of the jacket, sliding off the shirt sleeves and reaching out for the suspenders’ clips.

“If I have to undress you like this every day, it would become rather exhausting. Perhaps, Emily should indeed pass a new law.”

The Outsider tilts his head when Corvo, who sits right behind him, savours the spot on his sensitive skin with his lips.

“If it takes that long, I don’t mind. Makes you all the more interesting.”

Corvo growls in his neck and pushes on the clip. One suspender slides off the Outsider’s sharp bony shoulder.


End file.
